Rise of the Demonicons
by THE5dead
Summary: They finally did it. The Decepticons have obliterated Jasper and destroyed team Prime's moral. the only problem is that they did something you never do when your an alien on Earth. They pissed off the locals.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1 BOOM!

It was a calm day in the small region of Jasper, Nevada. Inside the large, abandoned missile silo that was the autobots' base, the leader of Team Prime, Optimus Prime himself, was standing next to the team's medical officer, Ratchet, who was currently monitoring for any form of decepticon activity. So far, there had been almost nothing regarding Megetron and his ilk. In fact, it had been almost three weeks since the last time the two sides encountered, and that was nothing more than a scruff over some energon scraps. Needless to say, Optimus did not like the implications of their absence.

Elsewhere in the base, the lithe, blue form of the team SIC, Arcee, was standing next to her birth in her quarters. She was leaning against the wall with a relaxed expression on her faceplates. Her optics were closed as she stood in complete silence.

"PIT I'M BORED!" she cursed, breaking from her stupor. It had been over three weeks since the last time she saw any action at all. Sure there were the drives with Jack, which she enjoyed quite a bit, and her routine scouting runs, but that was it. Suddenly, she received a ping on her intercom. It was Jack.

"Hey Jack," she answered as an image of him popped onto her heads-up-display "what's up?"

"Hey 'cee," he replied from the other end "you up for a drive?" Arcee's brow plates scrunched at that. Why was he asking for something he'd already gotten a few hours ago? Not that she was complaining; she enjoyed every minute she got with him.

"But we already did that today." She said.

"I know," he replied nonchalantly "but there's nothing else to do today, and I was thinking that maybe we could take advantage of this quiet and catch a movie."

"Are you asking me out on a date?" Arcee asked jokingly. She enjoyed playing these trifles. The expressions she'd get were always hilarious.

"Actually, yes. Yes I am." He replied with the same tone as before. Arcee froze. Did he just say what she thought he said? No, he couldn't have; he wasn't in to her like that…right?

"Based on the silence, I'm guessing you fell for it." Jack laughed, making Arcee swear she glitched for a moment. Her shoulders slumped as the realization fell on her that it was just a ruse.

"Uh…Yeah. Good one Jack," she managed to get out before slumping back against the wall. Truth was, she loved him; had for a while now, and how couldn't she? When Cliffjumper offlined, he was there to comfort her. When she talked to him about losing Tailgate, he gave all his attention and condolences. When she told him to run when Airachnid showed up, what did he do? He turned right around and lit the glitch up like a leaking oil tanker. And that was just the start of it. The kid was practically a machine himself. Going to Cybertron to get the key to Vector Sigma, rescuing his mother from Airachnid, even M.E.C.H. had members who feared him because of his own lack of fear.

"So," Jack continued "you still up for it?"

"Yeah sure." Acree replied softly.

"Kay see ya later." He said hanging up the phone. Arcee hung up, but kept the picture of him on her HUD. She breathed in deeply and sighed. Why? Why in the pit did she have to fall in love with a human? It wasn't that she disliked the race, but there was a slight problem with them. They were mortal. Cybertronians like her could live for centuries at a time, but Jack would be lucky if he made eighty. If she let things go too far, then she would have to deal with losing him to old age. She couldn't go through that again; not for a third time. No. She won't let herself be torn like that again. Even if it meant having to keep her spark in check. Sighing to herself, she immediately starting sifting through her mp3 files until she came upon her favorite song. As the song began playing, she slowly started bobbing her head to the beat.

**And it doesn't matter  
how you feel now, anything at all  
Seems to be your only way, so vicious  
Heavenly apart**

When your envy is on a piece of paper  
Let me sweetly smile  
You're devouring all the crumb  
I'm leaving caught up in your lies

You're on any other side

Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side  
It's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice  
without words  
On the other side

But it doesn't matter  
how I feel now, anything at all  
Since I've left you with the wrong  
impression while I'm still the same

When I turn around and look  
at my life, shadows in disguise  
but I'm working on  
an interruption of hypocrisy

You're an any other side

Clawing up my eyes  
I'm feeling your arms around me  
On the other side, it's time to go  
I'm hearing your voice without words  
On the other side

Any other side

As the song finished, she slowly began to relax and just hang back. Of course, fate had no intention of giving her time to think of her spark's dilemma because at that moment, the base's alarms went off like there was no tomorrow. Arcee shot out of her chamber and immediately sprinted into the main room, Bulkhead and Bumblebee hot on her heels.

"What's up Optimus?" she asked while Bulk' and 'Bee internally charged their weapons. Optimus immediately turned to his team with a stern look on his faceplates.

"We don't know but-" that was all he could say before a massive explosion sounded from outside, shaking the whole base and causing bulk to lose his balance.

"What was that?" the former wrecker groaned as he unceremoniously righted himself.

* * *

**AN: 1) Nothing is mine except for the OCs.**

**2) The song is ****_Unspoken_**** by Lacuna Coil.**

**3) start throwing me demonic transformer names.**

**4) the ones I already have are: **

**Diablo **

**Harvester **

**Succubus**

**Foreseer**

**Siren**

**Banshee**

**Dracopolis(Greek for 'City of the Dragons')**

**Necropolis(like you don't know what that means)**

**Gargoyle**

**Nightbringer**

**Sangromancer**

**Necromancer**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2 No!

"What was that?" the former wrecker groaned as he unceremoniously righted himself. Ratchet immediately turned to the monitor and began analyzing the situation.

"Optimus," he said, his optics still glued to the screen "massive atomic radiation spike detected."

"A nuclear device." Optimus said with venom slithering in his voice. He knew that humans possessed nukes, and he detested them. To Optimus, they weren't just big bombs, they were planet killers; tools designated for nothing more than savage self-destruction.

"A nuke?" Bulkhead questioned "why would the human use a nuke here?"

"They wouldn't," Arcee chimed in "it's too close to a populated area." Suddenly, Arcee, Bulkhead, and Bumblebee all froze as the sudden realization sunk in. The kids were in danger. Optimus had the same thoughts running through his processor as he narrowed his optics to an immense intensity.

"Can you locate the area of origin?" Optimus asked the CMO.

"Already working on it Optimus," Ratchet replied while rapidly putting in the commands for triangulation "bringing up results-" Ratchet's optics widened as he read the coordinates, a sudden dread filling him. "No." he whispered.

"Ratch?" Arcee quizzed worriedly "what's wrong?" Ratchet didn't respond to her. He just began rapidly inputting commands into the console. Right then, a large, green portal opened in the base's bridge station.

"Into the bridge now!" The panic in Ratchet's voice was all the motivation they needed. One by one, the Autobots all rushed into the ground bridge. On the other side of the bridge, the Autobots found themselves in the middle of a field of smoke. They couldn't see a thing. The smoke was immensely thick which limited the 'bot's view until they couldn't see a few feet in front of them, and the radiation was wreaking havoc on their internal equipment.

"What do you see?" Ratchet's voice sounded through the static created by the thick radiation.

"Ratchet, we have zero visibility." Optimus replied sternly.

"I wish I could say the same." Ratchet replied in what sounded like a sorrowful tone. Right at that moment, the all too familiar sound of cybertronian engines sounded off as a gust of wind blew all the smoke and dust clear, revealing the landscape. Instantly, all the Autobots raised their weapons as their optics found the dreaded image of the _Nemesis_.

"Say what you will about the humans," a familiar voice sounded from behind the 'bots, causing them to turn around and focus their blasters on none other than Megatron himself "but they're quite adept in weapons of mass destruction. Don't you think?"

"Megatron." Optimus' voice was seething with venom as he addressed the gladiator.

"What do you want, Bucket Head?" Bulkhead growled causing Megatron's optic to twitch at the insult.

"Why," the 'con began with his servos behind his back, a smug grin etching his faceplates "I am merely enjoying the scenery." He waved his hand in a gesture that indicated the environment around them. "You know, if weapons such as these existed on cybertron, our little war would have been over a lot sooner." Optimus was now gritting his denta in an attempt to keep his cool. For some reason, he felt that there was something going on that warranted greater hatred for the Decepticon leader, but he couldn't say what. Unbeknownst to everyone, except Megatron who spared hardly a glance, Bumblebee had taken the time to look around and find out just what he was talking about. Spying something that made his spark chamber tighten, he slowly walked away from his team to investigate in hopes that his theory wasn't true.

"What are you talking about?" Arcee questioned as a slight tinge of fear filled her.

"Optimus." Bumblebee suddenly buzzed from behind them. They all turned to look at the scout only to see him standing on a pile of charred rubble and debris, looking down at something in the pile. They looked back to Megatron who simply gave 'go ahead' gesture. Cautiously, they lowered their weapons and moved over to see what Bumblebee had found. They huddled around and over him to see a sign, burned and torn, but the words on it could still be made out. 'Welcome to Jasper' it said. The Autobots' sparks quite pulsing. Slowly, they raised their optics to finally survey the area. It was nothing but a wasteland. All around them piles of scorched earth and rubble littered the area. The ground was coated with a layer of ash that seemed to float, and here and there, flames billowed smoke up into the air. But the sight that truly caused their sparks to crush themselves was when they looked down the street to see a human body, charred and scorched, hardly anything but ash and bone. Bumblebee moved toward the corpse and kneeled down to it. It was small meaning that it must have been no more than a child, its flesh was burned until there were cinders, still hot, fluttering around it. Its face was nothing more than a series of holes and depressions in the head. Next to the corpse, laying in a blackened state, was a laptop that 'Bee would recognize anywhere.

"Raf'?" the scout barely managed to chirp. At this, the Autobots' sparks imploded. There it was, laid bare, for them to see. Their friends were dead; wiped out by the Decepticons without them even having a chance. Tears began to well in Arcee's optics. If Raf' was gone then that must mean…wasting no time, Arcee quickly transformed into her street-bike form and sped off toward Jack's home.

"Arcee, wait!" Bulkhead yelled after her.

"No," Optimus stopped him "Arcee has the right idea. Go to Miko's now." Bulkhead immediately understood what Prime meant; there might still be hope. Quickly, he transformed and sped off. Optimus then turned to his archenemy, his optics glaring daggers.

"What is your gain, Megatron?" Megatron merely chuckled sickeningly at the question.

"Why Prime, you already know what it is. You simply cannot see it." With that, a ground bridge opened behind the gladiator who simply turned around and disappeared into the portal. As the bridge closed, the engines of the _Nemesis_ kicked in as the warship went back into stealth mode and took off.

* * *

**AN: That's right, second chapter up. Also I thank you for you input and support. Here is the list of demonic names i have so far. Keep giving me input please.**

**Raven**

**Oni (Demon in Japenese)**

**Diablo**

**Harvester**

**Succubus**

**Foreseer**

**Siren**

**Banshee**

**Dracopolis (Greek for 'City of the Dragons')**

**Necropolis (like you don't know what that means)**

**Gargoyle**

**Nightbringer**

**Sangromancer**

**Necromancer**

**Nightcrawler**

**Nightstalker**


	3. intermission

**I thank those who have reviewed and given suggestions. Since I am so thankful for your support i am posting this list of all the demonic transformers names i have so far. As you can see, I have categorized the names into four factions plus the leader. Go ahead and tell me what you think. You are more than welcome to give more names. Also, I am holding a pole on which of these names will go to the commanding officer of each faction. I have a pretty good idea of what i want to do, but i want to hear your opinions first too. Here you go.****Factions are underlined.**

**Leader**

**Harvester**

**Devidrones-standard combat/primary air force**

**Diablo**

**Dracopolis (Greek for 'City of the Dragons')**

**Gargoyle**

**Wraith**

**Inferno**

**Wrath**

**Vengeance**

**Agony**

**Hellblade**

**Dragonfire**

**Foreseer**

**Gothicons-infiltration/healing/secondary air force**

**Raven**

**Oni (Demon in Japenese)**

**Succubus**

**Siren**

**Banshee**

**Necropolis (like you don't know what that means)**

**Nightbringer**

**Sangromancer**

**Necromancer**

**Nightcrawler**

**Nightstalker**

**Temptress**

**Shade**

**Incubus**

**Tyrantadrones-heavy combat/mechanics/primary ground force**

**Oblivion**

**Desecrater**

**Grim**

**Slaughter**

**Bloodbath**

**Bane**

**Legion**

**Basilicons-intelligence/stealth combat/spec ops**

**Naga**

**Gorgon**

**Basilisk**

**Lamia**

**Chimera**

**Hydra**

**Leviathan**


	4. Chapter 3

Chapter 3 Widow

Ash flew through the air as Arcee raced to Jack's house. Her spark was surging in its chamber as she sped toward the home of the one she loved, a fleeting hope that he was still alive coursing through her. _Please_, she thought to herself _please be okay._ She reached her destination only to wish she hadn't. There was nothing left; nothing. The house was completely flattened and scorched, small flames continued to burn here and there as if to illustrate her fleeting hopes. Immediately, she transformed and began looking around frantically for even the slightest sign of her spark's desire.

"Jack!" she yelled as her optics swept through the wasteland several times over. No answer was heard, only the whispering winds. "Jack!" she yelled again, the desperation in her voice climbing higher and higher. Again, no response was made. Arcee was beginning to panic as she prayed to Primus. Something suddenly caught her optic that caused her to pause. A shiver ran through her. Slowly, she turned her helm in order to better see what had caught her attention. Once she found it, she was frozen in place as her spark imploded. Lying there, on the ground, were two blackened, burnt skeletons wrapped tightly in each other's arms. One of them was slightly larger and had the other one's head tucked underneath its jaw as if to protect it. It held its companion in an embrace that appeared to be one of comforting while the smaller on was holding on in a way that made it look like a child that was afraid to lose its…

CRUNCH!

In an instant, the image of the two corpses was replaced by that of a dark amethyst ped as plumes of dust and ash flew into the air.

"My my, Arcee," the shiver inducing voice of Airachnid slithered out "you look like you've seen a ghost." Arcee made no response; she had yet to even register that the two corpses were no longer there. Airachnid immediately notice this and smiled. She could take advantage of this situation very easily. "Oh, you poor little Autobot," she cooed, walking up to her nemesis and rubbing a clawed servo along the side of Arcee's faceplate "it must be so hard knowing that no matter how hard you try, you couldn't save even one partner." Arcee remained completely motionless, her optics still fixated on the area where the two corpses used to be.

_I failed him,_ Arcee thought to herself as she stood there _He's gone and I couldn't do anything about it. Just like Cliff, just like Tailgate._ Arcee couldn't take it anymore; she fell to her knees as coolant tears began flowing from her optics. Airachnid watched as the Autobot femme fell to the ground, and took deep pleasure in her rival's pain.

"You know," the spider femme continued, "you really should try harder Arcee. This time it was almost too easy." With that said, Airachnid transformed into her stealth chopper mode and flew off. Arcee heard none of the `con's words, all that was present in her mind was of what could have been if only she had told Jack, if only she had accepted her feelings. But now he was gone, taken from her before she had a chance to tell him. Unable to withstand anymore, Arcee fell forward onto her hands and screamed out all her pain as her tears flowed freely.

Later, at the base.

Prime was stand next to Ratchet, who was in a deep sense of dismay. Optimus was tense. His servos were tightly clenched into fists and his optics were immensely narrow.

"Optimus." Spoke the CMO as he turned away from the main computer.

"What is it, Ratchet?"

"Could you gather the others for me? I have some information that I need to share with them." The Autobot leader gave a nod and activated his com-link.

"Optimus to all Autobots, return to base. Ratchet has information to give us." He didn't wait to hear back from his team before turning off his com. He didn't think the Decepticons were going to make any moves considering how they were currently reveling in the Autobots' grief. He then leaned up against a nearby wall while crossing his servos and letting his helm hang. He was pissed off. No. he was absolutely livid with Megatron. What kind of monster would blow up an entire town just to get at them?

_What kind of prime lets innocents die?_ Optimus' spark began to tighten. He had failed them. How could he fail the humans? How could he fail his friends? He stood there and mulled over his own thoughts for nearly twenty minutes until his audio receptors picked up the sounds of his team rolling into the base. One by one, each Autobot transformed from their vehicle modes, a defeated expression on each of their faceplates. Bumblebee looked as if he had been stabbed repeatedly. Bulkhead had an expression of a mech who just watched his best friend turn Decepticon. Arcee was the last bot to catch his optics, but she was the worst sight of all. Her face plates were streaked with dried coolant and her optics were so dim, they barely looked active. Her shoulders were slumped to a point where they were practically hanging from their sockets. Prime's spark hitched at the sight, though he wasn't as surprised as one would think. He knew of her affections for Jack. She had told him of the issue in the hopes that he could help with it. Truth be told, he had had no clue on how to handle the situation and had simply told her to do as her spark desires. True, he wasn't supposed to endorse such thing in times of war, but with the way thing were going, he figured they might as well take advantage of whatever chance they could get. For all they knew, it could be their last.

"Before Ratchet shares what he has learned," Optimus spoke up, now standing at full height "is there anything that you wish to share?" Truth be told, he prayed to Primus that none of them wanted to. It would be less painful if they simply stayed silent. The silence that hung in the air was brief, but it lasted for an eternity to the 'bots. Finally, with a sad voice and downcast optics, Bulkhead spoke.

"I know where the bomb was planted."


End file.
